


[Podfic] Adrift

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: When she was still young, before they stole her from the Green Place, she had a dog named Dog. They all had dogs, and they were all Dog, every last one, these big shaggy creatures who stunk and had big jaws perfect for biting and tearing. Dog loved to wander and he loved to dig, so he’d often disappear for most of the day, only to turn up late in the evening with some new thing he’d found and decided was worth bringing home.Max reminds her much of Dog.





	[Podfic] Adrift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631877) by [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero). 



> This was recorded as a gift for stilllindsay

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BMad+Max%5D+Adrift.mp3) (6.91 MB)

**Length** : 00:10:45

**Stream** :


End file.
